bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderweiss Margela
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Though not confirmed to be an Espada, Soul Society ranks his Spiritual Energy in the same class as themBleach manga, chapter 231, pages 1,3. Appearance Wonderweiss is small, thin, and somewhat child-like. He has light blond hair, parted on the die, with the tips fanning out. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He wears the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark of some kind on his chest, possibly an Espada Tattoo. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves. He only has two teeth visible when smiling, freckles, and bright purple eyes. Even though his body was wrapped in bandages during his birth, as a Hollow he was roughly human-sized with several protrusions throughout his body.Bleach Manga, Chapter 229, Pages 12-13 Personality Wonderweiss's personality is childlike and possibly even autistic. When sent on a mission to kill, he instead plays around with a dragonfly. He shows a bit of hostility, firing a retaliatory Bala blast at one point, but quickly reverts back to his regular state after doing so. In a later confrontation, Wonderweiss shows high hostility by stabbing Ukitake through the chest without warning or provocation. Despite his childlike demeanor he also displays some tact by freeing Tia Harribel. Wonderweiss isn't able to speak clearly, only saying a few syllables at a time like a child would, and elongating his words. The only coherent sentence he ever speaks is his own name, immediately after being "reborn" as an Arrancar. Kaname Tōsen says that Wonderweiss, like himself, is a pure being (though he makes a point of wondering whether he is pure good or evil), which often tend to stick together, causing Wonderweiss to follow him everywhere when possible. For this reason, he tried to restrain Gin Ichimaru from getting closer to Kaname, as Wonderweiss was wary of him. Synopsis Arrancar arc Wonderweiss' first appearance occurs during his actual creation at the hands of Aizen, where his original form is observed wrapped in what appears to be bandages, with a barrier present surrounding him. Numerous Espada were present at his "birth", including Starrk, Tia Harribel, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi (while he was an Espada), Nnoitra Jiruga, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Yammy RialgoBleach manga, chapter 229, pages 11-13, 18. Wonderweiss was among the Arrancar present during the third invasion of Karakura Town, where comments made by Soul Society scientists suggest that his reiatsu is at a similar level to an Espada. For the most part he just played around, appearing to chew on some sort of insect, waiting for their mission to be over.Bleach Manga, Chapter 233, Pages 8-9 This was until Kisuke Urahara intervened in Luppi's fight, causing Wonderweiss to attack with unforeseen ferocity.Bleach Manga, Chapter 233, Page 14 This can be explained by the boy's sudden interest in Kisuke's hat. He only relents upon seeing his power emanate from his hand, intriguing him completely and ending his fight with the former captain. Kisuke noted that he was confused on whether he should attack him or not, since he was powerful, but also seemingly innocent. Yammy Rialgo then takes over where Wonderweiss left off. He is pulled back to Hueco Mundo via Negación once Ulquiorra Cifer completes his mission. Ulquiorra brings the Human Orihime Inoue to Hueco Mundo, and she is welcomed by Aizen, who has her restore Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's arm as a demonstration of her power. Wonderweiss also witnesses this and Grimmjow subsequently impaling Luppi with his restored arm (and power), killing him and regaining his former rank. Hueco Mundo arc When Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki invade Hueco Mundo, Wonderweiss is with Kaname Tōsen, who is monitoring the intruders' activities. When Gin Ichimaru walks in, Wonderweiss stops him, due to feeling uneasy about him. Kaname explains that he believes Wonderweiss is a pure being, which is why he follows Kaname (although he admits that he doesn't know if Wonderweiss is good or evil). Fake Karakura Town arc Wonderweiss arrives in the Fake Karakura Town through an extremely large Garganta, interrupting the battle between the Primera Espada Starrk and Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, which surprises Starrk.Bleach Manga, Chapter 363, Pages 16-18 Wonderweiss is accompanied by Fūrā, a hollow so massive that it literally has Gillian masks for nails. Captain Sajin Komamura realizes that it is the same creature seen looming over the numerous Gillian who created the Negación that transported Aizen, Gin, and Kaname from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo at the end of the Soul Society arc.Bleach Manga, Chapter 364, Page 4 Immediately after arriving, Wonderweiss suddenly appears behind Jūshirō and impales him with his own hand, injuring the captain and causing him to fall towards the buildings below.Bleach Manga, Chapter 364, Pages 5-6 Shunsui attempts to attack Wonderweiss, but is hit in the back by an opportunistic cero from Starrk sending him towards the ground with Jūshirō . Starrk comments that the arrival of Wonderweiss means that Aizen has grown tired of the battle. Wonderweiss then lets out a battlecry which seems to break Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, freeing Harribel.Bleach Manga, Chapter 364, Page 9-11 The cry also seems to "blow" away the smoke left after Soifon's Bankai attack on Barragan, revealing that the attack had no effect on him. Wonderweiss continues to scream and Fūrā vomited many Gillian class menos from its opening that are confronted by the Vizard.Bleach Manga, Chapter 365, Pages 14-17 When the Vizard Mashiro Kuna attacks his companion, Wonderweiss simply stares at her.Bleach Manga, Chapter 367, Pages 14-17 Shocked at seeing his companion die, Wonderweiss then charges his Cero from his mouth but before he can fire it, Mashiro kicks him in the face. He is later seen lying on the ground with Mashiro shouting "Yay! Victory!"''Bleach Manga, Chapter 368, Pages 6-9. Powers & Abilities Although his true strength has yet to be seen, Wonderweiss is shown to have strength on par with the Espada, being counted as one by the Soul Society, and being sent on mission with others. The fact that he could sneak up on Jūshirō Ukitake, one of Soul Society's most capable and powerful captains, and seriously wound him with one strike and destroy Hitsugaya's huge ice obelisk with a simple cry gives hint of his actual power. Even Starrk, the Primera Espada, said if Wonderweiss is in battle, Aizen is wanting to end the fight, further hinting on the Arrancar's powers. '''Immense/Vast Spiritual Power': All of the Arrancar invading Karakura during Ulquiorra's mission to capture Orihime Inoue were stated by 12th Division observers (using spiritual power measuring sensors) to be Espada level. Being one of these Arrancar, this means that Wonderweiss has at least similar spiritual power to the Espada, despite not being one himself. Cero: Like other Arrancar, Wonderweiss fires his Cero through his mouth. It's full potential isn't shown as Mashiro blocked his Cero while he is charging it.Bleach manga; chapter 368, page 8 Bala: This technique hardens the users spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. The power emanating from his hand after his attack was pink and static-like, signifying his Bala is pink. Sonído Master: The Arrancar equivalent to Shunpo. Wonderweiss was able to sneak up on Kisuke, a former Captain, and attack him with a Bala, signifying his speed and use of Sonído. He later instantly appears behind Ukitake before the captain could react, again showing his masterful abilities with Sonído. Garganta: A method Hollows use to move from Hueco Mundo into the Human World. It tears the dimensional space and reveals a portal of whirling energy. Wonderweiss is able to move between worlds using this technique. Enhanced Strength: Wonderweiss is shown to be very strong being able to pierce Ukitake's chest with just his bare hands. Enhanced Voice: Wonderweiss can even emit a loud battle cry that may have shattered Hitsugaya's ice obelisk. Hollow Control: With his battle cries he seems to be able to control Fūrā; as Tōsen said, "his words have meaning". Zanpakutō Wonderweiss's zanpakutō is a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he is. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than the more common katana, although the familiar hilt weaving is present, whilst the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view you can notice that the sheath represents a zweihander. *'Resurrección': Not Yet Revealed Trivia * He is the first Arrancar to be shown while being created onscreen, (created as in the Shinigamification from Hollow to Arrancar). * When Wonderweiss impaled Jūshirō Ukitake, he stabbed him with his left hand but his right hand was shown being removed from his back and covered with blood. This might be due to an error. *Wonderweiss is the only Arrancar to haev been show in the anime and manga to have some sort of Espada tattooing, what appears to be the number "4". If this were to be confirmed, then it would also match up with Rin's analysis that he (along with the other members that invaded, Luppi, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and Yammy Riyalgo) are Espadas, as he has the same level Riatsu as an Espada. *He is one of the only Arrancar to have his English and Japanese voices sounding almost identical. He shares this trait with Luppi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male